hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Redemption
Hellcat Squadran: Redemption is written by User:IceBite, takes place 2 years after the events of Hellcat Squadran: ...Till All are One, and is the second story of the Megatron Trilogy. It features the rise of Megatron-2, the arrival of Optimus Prime-2, and one more event... The prologue is narrated by Aria. Prologue It is just another day at the outpost. Ever since my so-called 'master' was killed and I surrendered to the Coalition, things have been looking up. I was given a second chance at life, and now I'm a General in the Guardians of Justice. Yep, things are looking up now... I'm leading troops, fighting for what I believe in, and...I think I like one of the members of Hellcat Squadran that frequents the base... "Aria!" Great, one of the other Commanders on the base, Dante, is calling. I hope he's got a reason. The hulking, lava-bodied oaf knows not to bother her, unless it was absolutely important...wait, I shouldn't think like that. Well, what can I do? I still have trouble keeping my emotions in check at times. "I'm on my way." Ok, I'm outside, and I don't see anything. Ok, that's it, Dante, that annoying, Fire-Spewing...wait, an Alien Fighter and a hovering Su-35. The latter is unusual enough: those kinds of fighters, from what I heard, need to move to remain airborne. The Alien fighter, a large, spiky vehicle, seems to be speaking. "Where is Optimus Prime?" Looks like Arielle and 'Strider' have joined us. But, we have no clue where Optimus is, and besides, we only have a vague idea of who he even is. I don't think the fighter likes our ignorance on the topic... "So, not talking, are you? Ok, Decepticons, attack!" Uh oh, Decepticons? I barely know anything about them, but I know they're bad news. Strange, still, this one's transformation isn't nearly as complex as those video logs I've seen of Deceptcion Attacks. Oh no, now it's shooting at us. Ok, looks like Dante's on it, but it's like it's not even phased... Well, now the Decepticon is saying something, and in a red-neck accent, "So, ya like throwin' around lava huh? How's this for FIRE-Power! CYBER KEY POWER!" What's that light in the sky? Whatever it is, it looks like it's plugging into the back of his weapon! "Time to show ya what good ole Thundercracker can do!" He's now shooting at Dante...and he blasted Dante to pieces! I just hope his physical makeup allows him to survive, he IS made of Lava afterall. But, either way, he's out of the fight. Looks like Arielle is trying to prepare some Clerical Spell. I hope she finishes...wait, are those a motorcycle and some kind of wierd racecar? Wait, it's that light again, and it's connecting to the motorcycle. Wait, now it's speaking, it MUST be a Deceptcion. "Nighty night, girly!" Wait, now it's shooting at Arielle! It looks like a horrible shot, but it just blasted the ground close enough to her to knock her to the ground, and it looks like she's out cold! Looks like it's just 'Strider' and me, now...and now there's a feminine robot with a missile launcher coming. If we don't act fast, she'll... "Say, good night, losers!" She's firing! 'Strider' and I were thrown into the air, and now, I can barely concentrate, but I can see the Alien Fighter transforming and standing over me now... It looks like one of those lights is approaching this robot, and now...he has some kind of gun. "All of you, if you ever DO see Optimus Prime, tell him Megatron is looking for him...although, you in particular..." He's now talking to me...oh no, he's pointing the gun at me now! "Won't be alive." Now, the barrel is spinning, I think he's about to... Chapter 1: Doppleganger IceBite analyzed Aria's body. Then, he leaned in closer and felt for a pulse. After a few moments of waiting and feeling nothing, he finally felt a very weak pulse. He was surprised (yet glad) that Aria was still alive, in spite of the 2.5-inch diameter hole in her chest. Also alive were 'Strider', who only had some burns; Arielle, who mostly had just a few broken bones and other impact injuries; and Dante, who, being just a mass of living lava, just needed time to recuperate, and, literally, pull himself together. With that, Aria's injuries were deemed the most serious and urgent. "She's still alive," IceBite said, "But only just." Next to him was Draconus Rex, another member of Hellcat Squadran, but he wasn't here as that: he was here as leader of the Guardians of Justice. Also there was an Elven Cleric, named Penelope. She attempted to use some magic to heal the wounds, but they were too severe for the spells she had access to. IceBite then realized that they would need Medical Science to heal this, specifically, Meditron's brand of it, which meant getting Aria to Kaven Base. He called over to the nearby Med-Evac UH-60, "We need to get Aria onboard. And quickly!" A moment later, Alban came to IceBite's side. "So, is she ok?" "I am not certain. That hole is a serious injury, but the fact that she's still alive speaks volumes of her resiliance. There is a chance, although a small one, that she will survive." "Are you certain that those 4 are the only survivors?" Draconus asked. "Yes, completely, Aria only barely," IceBite answered. Before they could continue any further, one of the medics on the Evac UH-60 Aria was loaded onto shouted, "Commander!" IceBite, Alban, and Draconus came over, to find, to their surprise, Aria had regained consciousness. "So, you're still alive," IceBite said to her. "What happened here?!" Draconus asked urgently. Alban, in a brief spike of anger at the attitude, elbowed Draconus. Draconus shrugged it off, mainly because he understood Alban's reasonings behind it. "The base...attacked...called themselves 'Decepticons'..." "The Decepticons? This weapons damage looks nothing like them, too advanced, even for them," IceBite said. "They looked...different...but bore the Decepticon insignia...but more clearly..." "Do you know who was leading them?" Draconus asked. "Looked nothing like him...but leader...called himself...Megatron..." Then, Aria fell into a coma. "Megatron?" IceBite asked to himself, "It cannot be...he hasn't been detected this close to Earth. Holly put the tracer on him, and it hasn't been set off by Earth's defenses yet. They couldn't have found it already." "You heard her, didn't you?" Alban said, "She said the figure looked nothing like Megatron. Maybe the attacker lied. Maybe he thought the Guardians of Justice didn't know what Megatron looked like." "More likely..." IceBite said, going deep in thought, "We may be looking at the work on an alternate universe's Transformers..." ---- Alban returned to Kaven Base, with the Helicoptor carrying the comatose Aria. When the Helicopter reached the base, he made sure Aria made it to the Med Labs intact. A while later, he left for the mess hall. There, he found his sister, Kristine Pahlke, a member of Hellcat Squadran's Cloak and Dagger Spec Ops Team, talking with fellow Cloak and Dagger member Garrett Hamilton. As of a couple years ago, Garrett was able to make Kristine nicer. Originally, she was distant and cold to anyone, except for Alban himself, but, by getting her to understand that all the betrayals and pain in her past life was not something unique in this world, he got her to reach out to others more. Now, although not technically 'social', she doesn't avoid people, or snap at them for trying to interact with her, anymore. She now seemed to be talking to be just talking to Garrett, and, based on her expression, it wasn't a topic she liked. Probably trying to relieve some of her frustration by telling more stories of what happened during her time in slavery, Alban guessed. Instead of going to bother them, he just walked on. ---- "The damage exceeds what her body should allow by 234.56723%, and the extent of it has damaged several vital organs! It's a miracle she's even still alive!" Meditron reported after analyzing Aria's body. "Yes, but is the damage repairable?" IceBite asked. "The odds of a successful recovery are 243.3421 to 1, and that would be with my nanobots' upgrades entirely finshed...but I will still attempt the repair. However, do not expect a miracle," Meditron replied, before muttering to himself, "Of course, I do hope one of those miracles that happen here so often do occur." IceBite took one last look at the body of Aria, and left. Outside, May was waiting for him. "Hey, May, what're you doing here?" "Optimus Prime says that he and the other Autobots received a distress signal in the Trebulia Cluster, near the ruins of the HMS Defendra." "Did he say who it was from?" "Yes, and this confused him as much as me. He said the individual who sent the distress signal called himself 'Optimus Prime'!" ---- "Optimus, the message got through alright. There's no question about it, the responder indeed called himself by your name." "Ok, Jetfire. Scattershot?" "Yes, Optimus?" "Try and find out where we are!" "Yes, sir, Optimus." "Optimus." "What is it, Vector Prime?" "That anomoly we encountered must have taken us to an Alternate Dimension. Unfortunately, I do not think it is the same one Gigantion is in...at least, I do not think so." "Well, we can only hope that we figure out where we are so we can get back to Primus and stop that Black Hole." "No need for that, Optimus..." "What is it, Scattershot?" "Sensors detect the energies of the Black Hole. It's here too!" "Then we HAVE to find Gigantion, and retrieve the Cyber Planet Key." ---- "So, Holly, reports from that planet that appeared?" "It's huge, I can tell you that much." Holly was in charge of the expedition to an unusually gigantic planet that appeared close to Bara Magna. "So, did you find anything?" "Not much, nothing much of note..." Not entirely true: One thing she found on the world, but didn't tell anyone about, as a round device, that looked like a key, and contained an enormous amount of power... Chapter 2: Worlds Collide The Starship HCS Dovahkiin entered the Trebulia Cluster. Vinna, the ship's Commanding Officer, sat in her usual seat, while IceBite sat in the visiting officer's seat, with May at his side. Also onboard, but forced to use a remote-controlled robot with a screen mounted on it to represent him, was Optimus Prime. As they continued through, they soon ran across the wreckage of a starship. "Are we too late?" Optimus asked. "Analyze the ship," Vinna ordered. The science officer reported a minute later, "It's the wreckage of the Defendra. We may still have time." "What is this starship Defendra?" Optimus asked. "HMS Defendra, Dalmascan Oversky-class Battleskiff, scuttled by Dalmascan Military and Hellcat Squadran December 10th, 2017, cause: Demonic Infestation. Crew Casualties: 0%, rescuer casualties: Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca - Wounded In Action - Broken Leg..." Vinna recited from memory in response. "Vinna, your eidetic memory is incredible, but I don't think Optimus wanted the entire operation report, I think he just wanted to know what the ship was," IceBite said. "...Right, apologies." "Anyway, we need to find the ship this other 'Optimus Prime' is onboard. It'll probably be something we don't recognize..." Optimus responded. "Something like that?" the science officer responded, showing the image of a starship on the main viewscreen. It was massive, and looked like some kind of flying city. The bow of the ship was adorned with an unusual symbol. "Yes, definitely something like that," IceBite answered... Then, the science officer called out, "Unidentified units, approaching!" The science officer put the contacts on the screen, and IceBite recognized them immediately. "Those are the Decepticons from the recording from the destroyed Guardians Base!" ---- "Optimus! We have trouble!" "What is it, Scattershot?!" "It's Megatron, and he and his forces are coming! Looks like they're going after that new ship." "We have to defend them!" "Optimus!" "What is it, Jetfire?" "We have more: Long Range Sensors detect more incoming Decepticons, and...there's some kind of hyper-complex Transformer leaving the ship...by Primus...Optimus...he looks just like YOU!" ---- Optimus exited the Dovahkiin, readying to fight this so-called 'Megatron'. Readying his Flight-Tech, he launched from the vessel and charged the Decepticon forces. He was hoping that this Megatron was no more dangerous than the previous one, but he realized you never know in this universe: this one may be MORE of a threat. Soon, he reached the Decepticons. The Alien Fighter, Megatron Transformed. He huffed. "Well, you look a little like Optimus Prime...but I can definitely tell that you're not the one I know." "I may not be the one you're used to, but I will fight you..." "Very well then, I guess I'll have to destroy you, a nice warm-up for the Optimus I know..." Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, as an object inserted itself into Megatron's shoulder, releasing one of the devices on his back, which then attached to his arm, becoming a spiked weapon. Optimus prepared a pair of Energon Blades. "Nice toys," Megatron said, passingly, "But mine is better!" Megatron charged, and Optimus blocked. As Optimus feared, however, this Megatron was MUCH stronger: he merely plowed his defense aside and struck. The spikes tore through his armor. "Hah, I expected more..." Megatron struck, and struck again. Everytime Optimus tries to counterattack, Megatron just brushes him aside and strikes. Soon, Optimus was practically torn to shreads. Then, Megatron summoned another object, which opened up another panel on his back, releasing the weapon he mortally wounded Aria with. He pointed it straight at Optimus. "Good bye..." Megatron said, but, suddenly, a pair of laser blasts caused Megatron to jolt. Suddenly, a large vehicle, which looked like a firetruck with wings, flew in. "Ok, Megatron, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" "Optimus Prime..." ---- The Autobots looked out the window of the Ogygia, Scattershot helping the Human Children Coby and Lori up to view outside. The human companions seemed to gasp. "That torn-up one looks like Optimus Prime!" Coby exclaimed. "That must be the bloke who responded to our distress signal," Jetfire responded. "Looks like it, don't it...wait, we got more Decepticons...not our universe's though, these guys are as complex as the 'other' Optimus Prime," Scattershot exclaimed. "Looks like the Optimuses could use a bit of a hand, don't it?" Jetfire asked. "Well, what are we waiting for?" asked the Autobot Renegade, Wing Saber, "Let's get a move-on!" ---- IceBite watched as the new Optimus took on the new Megatron, while the Optimus he knows drifted, wounded. He then saw what looked like more Transformers approach from the starship, but the sensors onboard the Dovahkiin detected the Decepticons he knew approaching. "I'm heading out there," IceBite said, "They can't take on all those Decepticons alone, even with that ship's backup." "I'm going with you," May said. "But...but, May!" IceBite blabbered, "It's too dangerous! You'll have to stay here." "IceBite, we've been going out for over 134 years...you know better than to assume I'll just say here." IceBite just sighed, before growling, "Very well..." A minute or so later, IceBite transformed into his Crystalline Dragon Form, then fused with May's Aqua Serpant Form, to form the Liquid-Sapphire Dragon. A moment after that, they jettisoned from the starship, and, the central 'membranes' of the Dragon's wings glowing brightly, like thrusters, they rushed in towards the battle. ---- Optimus and Megatron slammed their fists together, and the blast that occurred in response caused the other Optimus present to drift. Optimus was distracted by that...allowing Megatron to slam him. He then looked behind him and saw what looked like the same kind of complex Transformer as this other Optimus Prime was. The lead one, in the form of an Alien Fighter, transformed. The other Optimus grunted, "Mega..tron...!" Optimus realized that this Transformer must the that Optimus's Megatron. This Megatron pulled out what appeared to be some form of shotgun. He prepared to fire...until he was struck by energy blasts. "Don't worry, Optimus!" "They won't get you!" "Let us take them down!" It was Jetfire, Wing Saber, and Vector Prime. The 3 Transformers entered the battle, taking on the Complex-Decepticons. The lead Complex-Decepticon, the other Megatron, then said, "We don't have time for these posers. Take them down. I'll deal with Optimus Prime." "No you won't, Megatron! We'll stop you!" Then, a large, crystaline dragon with liquidic innards that looked like Sapphires appeared. It them fired what looked like a bolt of lightning, but turned to Ice on contact with Megatron. Megatron then said, "Take them down!" Optimus couldn't tell what they meant by 'they': there was only one dragon. However, the other Optimus explained. "It must be IceBite and May: they must have fused together!" That didn't make too much sense to Optimus, but it at east explained how one dragon could make a 'they'. The Dragon rocketed in and clenched its jaws on the complex Megatron. That Megatron tried to strike back, but had to rely on one of his lackeys, a massive Transformer armed with Helicopter Blades, to aid him. With his Autobots, and this dragon, Optimus can finally return attention to Megatron. ---- The Fusion slammed a fist into Blackout, as its jaws crunched deep into Megatron. Megatron attempted to scquirm out of the beast's grasp, but that just allowed it to tear into him more. Finally, he pointed his Energon Shotgun at it and fired. He succeeded in blasting it away from him...with a fair amount of his head in its mouth. Megatron screamed in pain as energon leaked from the wound. An F-22 flew up and transformed. "We must get you out of here! To repair the wound!" Megatron snarled...before saying, "Very well, Starscream..." Then, Megatron and his forces transformed and flew up to the new, less complex ones. "If you are truly some form of Decepticon," Megatron said to his counterpart, "Come with us, we have allies that would be useful to you." The other Megatron seemed to think for a moment, before finally saying, "Very well, good bye for now, Optimus Prime. You lucked out...for now." Then, all the Decepticons retreated, leaving the Autobots and the fused dragon alone in space. Then, the new Optimus approached the battered one, and said, "We'll get you to safety." That Optimus said, "It appears that our adversary has allied with yours....maybe it is best if we combined forces as well." The new Optimus looked at the Crystalline Dragon that neutralized the complex Megatron, and, thinking that if this is the kind of allies this Optimus had, they would make excellent allies. He then agreed. ---- Both Megatrons entered the Shadow Alliance Council Chambers. The only 2 inside were Kane and Shadow Tartorus, waiting for Megatron's report. "Who is this?" Kane asked. "Hahah, and what happened to your face?!" Tartorus mocked. "This...is an alternate version of myself. As for my face, I can blame you for not defeating that child a long time ago!" Tartorus, knowing he meant IceBite, took offense to the statement: it's not his fault the kid's tougher than a roach to kill. "So, what's so different about him. If you ask me, he looks much more simpler than you do..." That's all Kane got out, before the more-simply-designed Megatron stated, "How is THIS for more simple?!" He then fired off a blast of lighting, Kane barely making it out of the way in time. "I sense a LOT of Shadow Energy from him," Tartorus said, his demeanor turning serious. "I wear the Armor of Unicron, so I have powers that you can only dream of." Kane smiled. "I see..." Chapter 3: Shared Hearts Optimus and the Autobots looked around the location the other Optimus Prime called 'Kaven Base'. They met with the leader of the organization that owns this base, back onboard the starship HCS Dovahkiin. Optimus listened as IceBite continued to describe Hellcat Squadran. Finally, Optimus had a comment for him, regarding the Decepticons. "Just something that's been bugging me: you seemed to recognize Megatron, as in our Megatron, even though you've never faced him before. Why is that?" IceBite was silent a moment, before saying, "Come with me." He took them to one of the structures, a massive building that looks as though it had recently, as in within the past couple years or so, been enhanced in size. IceBite then turned on a screen...and showed a recording of some sort of attack. The last thing that happened before Crumplezone destroyed the recorder was that Megatron fired at a fallen humanoid female, scoring one direct hit in her lower torso. "By Primus..." Optimus said. After a few minutes, Wing Saber spoke out, "But what about the person Megatron shot? What happened to her?" "From the looks of the wounds," Vector Prime said, "I would theorize she died." "Not so," IceBite responded, "By some miracle, she survived and we're currently trying to repair the damage inflicted on her." "Those wounds look to be irreparable," said Red Alert, "Don't take this wrong, but why are you still trying?" "Because one of my subordinates seems to like her, and, as long as he still feels for her, I'm not going to give up on her." Scattershot then asked, "And who is the person that likes her?" ---- Alban entered the Med Labs, again to visit Aria. Ever since he met her in 2099, in one of his Ops prior to Hellcat Squadran, he'd developed a crush on the Elf. Since then, every single time they were in the same area, Aria seemed to act wierdly around him. Uncertain of the reasoning, he could only assume she shared his feelings, but, he never worked up the courage to ask. With her likely to die, he'd been hoping that, at some point at least, she'd remain conscious long enough to ask. When he arrived, he found Meditron talking to someone inside. Alban entered and found out it was Holly. Alban was surprised to see her, seeing as she'd been absent from the base for the past 2 years, either serving in scientific expeditions or hunting down the Decepticon Leader Megatron. When she saw him, she seemed to smile a bit. Alban and Holly were good friends, ever since Alban joined the organization. Holly helped him get settled in...and in return, he helped rescue Holly's now-husband, Sen Urec, when the Illithid Visarius kidnapped him. From the looks of her, she seemed a little busy, as she just obtained a container of Meditron's Nanobots and left. When Alban entered, Meditron took notice. "I know, I know, you're here about Aria. She hasn't woken up yet and I see no signs that she will..." then, Aria seemed to stir a bit. "Then again, I have been wrong before. Hmmm...maybe if you can get her to wake up, and stay awake for a small time, that magic she has may stabilize her just enough to improve the odds of her survival by at least 20%...let's see what you can do." With that, Meditron exited; he had other patients to attend to. Alban went over to Aria's bed, and waited for about a minute. Finally, she seemed to regain consciousness, if only barely. She seemed dazed for a moment, before finally turning her head in Alban's direction. Much to Alban's delight, once Aria laid eyes on him, she seemed to (weakly) smile. "Alban...here...I...I have much...I wanted...to say..." "So do I..." Alban responded. "I...I wish I could have...have told you...how I...I felt...about you...before..." "I won't let this be your end, Aria, I...I love you too much to make it..." After saying that, tears of joy streamed down Aria's face, and Alban realized she indeed felt the exact same way about him. They looked at each other endearing for several minutes, before Alban moved in and the 2 hugged for a split second...until the pain from her wound caused Aria to pull back. "It...still...hurts..." she said, and, from the sound of her voice, Alban could tell she was growing faint. "Don't worry. Everyone here is doing everything they can to help you, I'll be damned before I let you die." Aria smiled one last time, mouthing, "Thank you..." before falling unconscious again. Alban stayed next to her for the next half hour, until Meditron returned, checking her pulse every 30 seconds. When Meditron returned, he seemed startled when he found Aria unconscious. "Oh my...how long has she been out? Why haven't you..." "It's ok," Alban interrupted, "I was checking every minute or so since she passed out again." He smiled as he said, "She's still alive...she was up for...around 15-20 minutes, I don't remember..." "Well, that is hopefully enough. I must get back to work." "Alright, I have something I need to do..." and, with that, Alban left. ---- IceBite was getting irritated. He'd just finished showing the new Autobots around, and now he was trying to find Holly. However, no matter what he tried, he couldn't contact her, and her personal laboratory was being shrouded by interference, meaning whatever is going on in there is making it impossible to establish contact with anyone inside. IceBite thought to himself, Holly is usually more...reliable than this. What is going on in there? He decided to have some tea, to help calm his nerves. He was trying some of the Earl Grey Tea the Federation's Captain Picard likes to drink so much. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Alban walked in. "Ah, Alban. Any news on Aria?" "She's still alive..." he said. IceBite could tell from his voice that there was more to that, but he decided not to bother him about it. "Ok. Anyways, why are you here?" "I want to hunt down the 'Megatron' that did this to her." Hearing that, IceBite spit out the tea he was drinking, he was so shocked. Coughing, he said, "What the...Alban, that idea in and of itself is just reckless, even for you!" "Well, someone has to defeat him, he's becoming a serious threat." "Yes, that's true, but why do YOU have to defeat him?" From the way Alban looked, he could tell what he was thinking. "Alban, revenge for the sake of revenge never helped anyone. Taking on this Megatron is not going to help Aria recover...all it's going to do is get you killed." Alban's anger flared up, but, as IceBite had hoped, he composed himself, and explained, "Listen, whether you think it's revenge or not, it doesn't matter. Originally, I fought to protect my sister, but, that was never enough for me to keep fighting. Now, I have a new reason to fight. I really like Aria, and I just found out she shares those feelings for me. I cannot let her slip away, and I cannot let Megatorn get away with this. If she survives, based on what the other Autobots have said, he'll likely try to hunt her down. I...I cannot let him." "So," IceBite said, "You're doing this to protect Aria, not avenge her?" "Yes," Alban responded. IceBite stared at Alban for about a minute, and Alban stared back. Finally, he picked up his P90 off his desk, and said, "Well, let's get going." "Going?" "You really don't think you're going alone, do you?" Chapter 4: Power "So, your mission currently is to retrieve these 'Cyber Planet Keys'?" Optimus Prime (the Live-Action Universe one, who, now for the sake of simplicity, will be called Optimus Prime-1) asked his counterpart, Optimus Prime-2. Optimus-2 responded, "That's right. There's currently a massive Black Hole that threatens the entire multiverse, and, if we can locate all the Cyber Planet Keys, we can use them to restore Primus." "Primus?!" Optimus-1 asked, startled, "He's here?!" "If by here, you mean this universe, yes," Vector Prime replied, "He's currently using what power he has to keep the Black Hole at bay." One of Optimus Prime-1's Autobots, Ironhide, then said, "Maybe, if we knew what this 'Cyber Planet Key' looked like, we could help you find it." Optimus Prime-2 and Vector Prime looked at each other, as if deciding on whether to show them. Then, finally, Vector Prime revealed the Omega Lock. "This is the Omega Lock, a piece of the Lifeforce of Primus. When combined with the 4 Cyber Planet Keys, it will restore the power of Primus." Ironhide saw the keys, and seemed to look at them with some kind of recognition, something that didn't go unnoticed by Vector Prime. "You've seen a Cyber Key before, haven't you?" Vector Prime asked. "Yes, when we were set to investigate one of the new worlds that appeared in our universe, Holly Lund-Urec discovered something in some kind of ancient starship. Supposedly, she thinks she alone knows about the artifact, but I noticed her with it once we got back to base. It looks just like those Cyber Planet Keys." Vector Prime then asked, "How would you describe the planet?" "All I can say was that it was gigantic." "A gigantic planet...Gigantion! Holly must have the 4th Cyber Planet Key in her possession!" "Good luck getting it from her, then," Ironhide said. "Why is that?" the other universe Autobot Red Alert asked. The Autobot Mirage, aka 'Dino', answered, "Because she's notorious for collecting examples of ancient technology and researching it extensively before handing it over." "Well, we'll just have to try and make her see reason," Optimus-2 responded. "I wouldn't count on it," Override said, "Remember when you originally tried to ask me for Velocitron's Cyber Planet Key?" "Of course: you wouldn't give it to us until we won it from you." "I wouldn't worry too much about that," Sideswipe said, "She's obsessive about modern and ancient technology, but she also is quite reasonable. If you can get the point across to her that you need this artifact to save the universe, she'll probably give up this 'Cyber Planet Key' without much of a fuss." "Do you know where Holly would be right now?" Optimus-2 asked Sideswipe. "In her labs, follow me." ---- Holly moved quickly around her lab, the rounded, key-like device she discovered in the center. The device was sitting on some kind of analyzation table, while she attempted to experiment with it by channeling the energy it contained into some machines around the lab, first a PDA, then some of her vehicles. While the PDA didn't yield results, the vehicles did, new slots forming on them. Already, the Marauder, Genesis, and HCS Last Resort were tested and all given these slots. She was preparing to test some of her other vehicles, when, suddenly, a banging on the door could be heard. Cautiously, she halted the experiments, and, just in case it was enemy agents, grabbed one of her pistols as she edged closer to the door. When she openned it, she immediately pointed her pistol out of it...and lowered it as soon as she saw Sideswipe, Dino, Ironhide, and several more simple, unidentified Transformers. "Wow, is she always this jumpy?" asked the lion-like Atobot. "Only when she's working," Sideswipe answered, "What're you up to?" "Uh...nothing much," Holly answered, nervously, "Just...analyzing the data from that one planet we just surveyed." "Is it just me, or is she a terrible liar?" a large Autobot with plane parts on him asked. "Again, only when she's working on some experiment." "Ok, spill the energon, what are you hiding?" asked another Autobot. "Hotshot!" the plane-like one exclaimed. An old-looking clockwork Transformer then said, "Although his delivery was...harsh, we do need to know, what are you up to?" Defeated, Holly said, "I'm...working with an artifact that I found on that previously-mentioned world." "Can we see this artifact?" the older Transformer asked. Holly thought for a moment...several questions went through her head: What if they were here to take it? What if that was because they needed it? Those and others spun in her head, until, finally... "Sure...it's right here..." She then typed something into a panel on the wall, causing the ceiling to slide open, revealing the lab's interior. As soon as the device came into view, the ancient Transformer seemed shocked by it. "The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key! So, that's the artifact you've been experimenting on?" "Yes, it is," Holly said nervously, then, thinking they wouldn't like that, she then said, "Nothing too extreme, though, merely siphoning of small amounts of energy to study and try to replicate." The old Transformer reached down and picked up the Cyber Planet Key. After looking at it for several minutes, he decided it seemed undamaged. "I'm sorry, but we need this." "Why is that?" The Transformer in the group that looked like a simplified Optimus Prime then said, "A Black Hole that threatened our Universe threatens this one now, and this Cyber Planet Key, and 3 others are the only chance of stopping it." "Oh..." Holly replied, "I just...hope my experimenting didn't...damage it." Vector Prime seemed to analyze the Key, before saying, "The Key is undamaged, but, there is other business we have on Gigantion." "What is it?" Holly asked. Before Optimus could say anything, Sideswipe then said, "Let me explain something to her first. She hasn't left the lab much since we got back, and while she was out of it, she didn't hear anything about what happened, other than the fact that Aria was mortally wounded." He then turned his attention to Holly. "These Transformers are from another universe. The one that looks like Optimus Prime: he is that universe's Optimus Prime. And, when he mentions Megatron, he means his Megatron, not the one we know. Also, that Megatron was responsible for what happened to Aria." Holly nodded, signalling she understood, and also held back her anger over Aria's would-be killer. Sideswipe then told Optimus-2, "Ok, you were going to explain?" "Right," Optimus-2 responded, "Megatron is also searching for the Cyber Planet Key, and, if he gets there and finds it's not there, the populous could be put at risk." "....What populous? We didn't encounter anyone there." Holly responded. "Trust me: there is a population there, you more than likely never encountered them," Vector Prime answered. "True...we did concentrate on getting to the planet center..." "So, will you help us?" Optimus asked. Holly thought a moment, and decided, "Sure, I need to test my vehicles' modifications, anyways. Besides, if what you say is true...an entire planet's population's death because of me...that's something I wouldn't be able to handle being on my conscience." Optimus-2 responded, "Alright, then, next stop: Gigantion!" Chapter 5: Walking with Giants 2 Autobots, a Payphone and a Traffic Light, were sitting idly in the desert. They were both Autobot Civilians that fled to Earth in their own universe, but were brought to the Earth of this new universe. And, the Transition gave one of them ideas... "So, is your mind, made up, buddy?" the Payphone asked the Traffic Light. The Traffic Light, Signal Lancer, responded, "Destriny is calling and I must answer." "I wish I could be as bold." Then, Signal Lancer transformed, and, as he did so, announced, "For too long, I've let life pass me by, and now I wanna take part in the grand drama! My legacy will be written large amongst the stars!" Once the transformation finished, he gave the Payphone a thumbs-up, and said, "Farewell, old friend!" "My fortune smile upon you, mighty adventurer! Call me!" ---- The Ogygia and HCS Last Resort appeared above Gigantion. And, when they got there, they weren't the only ones. Optimus then transmitted to the Last Resort, "That ship...it's the Atlantis. That's ship's captained by Starscream!" "You have a Starscream too? So Megatron's here?!" "Not necessarilly, the Starscream of our universe betrayed Megatron, but he's still a threat to us!" "Then we'll take care of him!" Holly responded, setting the HCS Last Resort into an attack posture. However, Optimus-2 then said, "No, don't! We have friends trapped onboard, and one of our missions is to rescue them!" A brief pause occured, as though Holly was surprised, then she responded, "Then we'll run them aground! Force them to land! That should help in the rescue!" ---- "Agreed, just be careful not to destroy the Atlantis." "I copy, Holly, out!" Holly then turned to her computer, and activated her drone fighters. Then, she activated the vessel's Autopilot: this was the perfect chance to test out the Genesis's new combat systems... ---- "Optimus," Red Alert called out, "The Last Resort is powering up weapons, as well as launching some kind of drones, and...being set to autopilot." "Why is she setting it to Autopilot?" Optimus asked. "I'm not sure," Scattershot said, "But it might have to do with the fighter that's launching. I detect one humanoid lifeform onboard." "Patch me through," Optimus said. When the was patched in, he said, "This is Optimus Prime, Holly, is that you out there?" "Yes, it is. My drones will probably not be enough to push this thing down, and I NEED to test the new combat systems on the Genesis." "Yes, but on the Atlantis?! Do you ALWAYS take on foes this much larger than you?" "Actually," Sideswipe answered, "She does...and comes out on top a lot more than her looks would suggest." Optimus didn't see how that was possible. Her appearance showed a sort of innocence he didn't detect even in Coby, Bud, and Lori. How is it that she would be able do like Sideswipe said? Well, it looks like I'll just have to wait and see... Optimus decided. The Genesis and the drones were soon within range of the cannons on the Atlantis , which immediately opened fire. The Genesis and a good portion of the drones evaded the laser fire, and, once within range, opened fire on the Atlantis's cannons. As the lasers struck the Atlantis's cannons, a couple fell silent. However, the cannons kept firing. Soon, Holly was forced to pull the drones out, while she activated her Jamming Device, to mess with the targetting sensors of the Atlantis. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. The ship's cannons fired and struck the Genesis. Holly's only saving grace was that the Genesis's shields held. Holly realized she needed more power. Time to activate those battle systems... she decided. She used her Technomancy Powers, to trigger a chain reaction in the Cyber Key energy in the Genesis, and an object appeared, approaching the Genesis. ---- Optimus-2 and Vector Prime watched the unfolding events in awe. "Impossible!" Vector Prime said, "That's a Cyber Key she just summoned!" "It must have to do with her experimentations with the Gigantion Cyber Planet Key!" Red Alert deduced. They watched as the Genesis's laser cannons split in half and separated, turning into more powerful laser cannons, and as a set of missile launchers appeared from the top of the fighter. Finally, a compartment on the aft of the fighter flipped over, revealling a 3rd thruster. Now nimbly dodging laser blasts, the Cyber-Key-Empowered Genesis weaved through the enemy laser fire, easilly making it towards the hull, where its missiles made short work of the cannons. Then, Holly transmitted, "Try and fire on the Atlantis, that should drive them to the ground!" At that moment, the Last Resort approached the Atlantis, soon joined by the Ogygia. Apparently, this Starscream was much more of a coward than the one Holly knew, as the Atlantis began to descend towards Gigantion. Optimus then hailed Holly, "Looks like your plan worked. Now, we have to contact the planet's populous." "However, we cannot let Starscream escape," Vector Prime contacted. "I'll have the Last Resort keep him pinned," Holly responded, "Now, let's get down there." ---- Alban was visiting Aria one last time before he left. Aria was severely dazed and, for now at least, incapable of coherent speech. The hole in her chest was still present, but, currently, was only about 1 inch in diameter. The pain, mixed with the actual damage caused, is currently keeping her from fully recovering. However, despite the fact that Alban didn't know if she would receive the message or not, he had already told Aria that he was leaving and why he was. When Alban was about the leave, however, Aria seemed to become at least partially coherent, and slowly reached up for Alban's arm. "Don't...don't go...He'll...he'll..." Alban realized that Aria was trying to warn him about Megatron-2's power. Inwardly, he laughed. She didn't think I was going alone, did she? he thought to himself. He said to her, "Don't worry. I'll be ready for him. Just get better, please." He then left. Back in the room, Aria just stared as he left, and whispered to herself, "Just..be careful...please..." Then, Meditron was back to continue the medical procedure, and, with a shot of anesthetic, Aria was out like a light again. ---- The Ogygia and Last Resort continued to pursue the dis-armed Atlantis to the ground. The Genesis then landed in a hanger in the Ogygia to meet up with the Autobots, while the Ogygia broke off from the engagement. Once she landed and exited, Holly was met by Optimus-2's Autobots. Vector Prime was the first to say anything. "Your fighter used a Cyber Key! How is that possible?" "I think that Cyber Planet Key energy is responsible," Holly responded, "I didn't add that feature to it." Red Alert made a gesture that politely suggested that he had already assumed that. "Either way," Optimus Prime-2 commented, "We have to find the planet's populous. Seeing as Holly's team never encountered them, it's possible they are gathered together or few in between." "If that's the case, we should get looking," Holly said. A pod, launched from the Last Resort appeared, and deposited a vehicle, the Marauder, before taking the Genesis back to the Last Resort. Characters Main Characters Coalition/Autobots *Holly Uricei Lund-Urec *Optimus Prime-1 *Optimus Prime-2 *Alban Pahlke *Aria Shadow Alliance/Decepticons *Megatron-1 (Changes to 'Other' by end of the story) *Megatron-2 Other Characters Coalition/Autobots *Leinad Llehctim *May *Dante *'Strider' *Arielle *Penelope *Vector Prime *Jetfire *Wing Saber *Scattershot *Hotshot *Red Alert *Override *Leobreaker *Snarl *Signal Lancer *Jolt *Reverb *Six-Speed *Lori *Coby Hansen *Bud Hansen *Sideswipe *Ironhide *Mirage *Sam Witwicky *Carly Brooks-Spencer *Kristine Pahlke *Garrett Hamilton *Meditron *Quel 'Zeelom *Vinna *Unknown Pay-Phone Autobot Shadow Alliance/Decepticons *Shadow Tartorus *Kane *Thundercracker *Ransack *Crumplezone *Thunderblast *Scourge (Changes to 'Coalition/Autobots' by end of the story) *Blackout Other *Starscream-2 *Sideswipe Mention Characters *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca *Sen Urec *Visarius *Jean-Luc Picard Category:Stories 2